Invitados
by AlexaBauder
Summary: Bella y Edward llevan una larga relación y se han entregado a la monotonía de una vida en pareja viviendo juntos... Hasta que pareciera que Edward fragua una velada inolvidable.


"Invitados"

By Alecita

Confieso que…

La larga relación con Edward se había vuelto un poco monótona. Lo adoro, si, lo amo intensamente como nunca antes a otro hombre; pero a estas fechas en que cumplimos tres años de relación, apenas teníamos un año de vivir juntos y era evidente la monotonía. La idea de mudarnos nos entusiasmó mucho, y como si fuéremos recién casados dimos rienda suelta a la imaginación con nuestra nueva casa. Pero ahora simplemente las cosas volvían a su cauce normal, los trabajos, el doctorado, la familia… Hablo como si llevara tantísimos años de rutina, como si estuviera hastiada, pero no. Amo a Edward aún en esa rutina, amo verlo despertar, preparar su desayuno, lo que nunca me vi hacer a nadie antes de conocerlo, ir juntos de compras y recorrer los pasillos con nuestras manos metidas en las bolsas traseras de nuestros jeans buscando la salsa de tomate preferida para la pasta, tan difícil de conseguir. Monótona pero adorable. Adorable… pero monótona.

-Dicen que nuestra mesa de cocina se parece a esas de comida rápida.-dijo distraídamente delante de mí.

-Es que es verdad, mi amor.-acepté pues era una de esas echas de imitación mármol, con sillones rojos que la rodeaban y a lo alto, la televisión.

-Pero es muy cómoda y práctica.

-Eso si. –sonreímos y terminamos de comer, precisamente hamburguesas.

-Eeeh… invité a unos amigos a cenar.

-¿Y eso? –me levanté a checar lo que tendría en la alacena para preparar, ya me había dado trabajo y sin consultarme a tiempo.

-No, no te preocupes, ellos traerán todo.

-¿Los conozco?

-No son amigos exactamente, un colega del extranjero viene de visita, igual que su equipo de trabajo. –le miré extrañada.

-¿Y no podían hablar de trabajo en otra ocasión? Es viernes por la noche.

-Lo sé, pero el tiempo de estadía se acortó y el lunes regresan, así que hay que ultimar los detalles. Sólo será una cena y luego hablaremos del trabajo, algo aburrido, no es necesario que te quedes al final.

-Bueno, al menos no me preocuparé por preparar algo.

-Claro que no.

Y esa noche cumplíamos tres años de estar juntos. O será que ahora festejaremos la fecha en que nos mudamos juntos… No, eso lo cumplimos un mes atrás y no hicimos nada. Regresé a mi lugar y me paré al lado de él, estiró su brazo y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Te amo.- me miró tiernamente y besó mi abdomen.

-Yo también te amo, mi ángel.

-Tengo que regresar al trabajo. – apenas rozó mis labios, dejó sus platos en el lavavajillas y se fue.

Bien, toda una tarde para mi, no prepararía la cena pero sí algunas bebidas, cerciorarme que no faltara nada en la cocina y arreglarme. La noche llegó, todo listo para una velada aburrida en mi vestido corto y azul. Edward llegó apresurado para bañarse y vestirse, en unos minutos lucía un traje gris y camisa negra sin corbata más que atractivo, como siempre. Me acerqué con el pretexto de acomodar la solapa, sentía su mirada en mí, tomó mi cintura y levantó mi vista para besarme.

-¿Traes ropa interior? –preguntó travieso cuando sus manos palpaban sobre el vestido mis caderas, me desconcertó y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, a punto de contestarle el timbre sonó. Aún sonriéndome dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y perdí sus ojos cuando la abrió.

Detrás de el entraron varias personas, no recuerdo cuántas ni su nombre, había algunas chicas y algunos jóvenes, solo recuerdo a uno, al colega, el líder, de alta estatura, delgado y elegante, unos ojos muy profundos y misteriosos.

-Kaname, mucho gusto señorita. – sentí su mano fría y su mirada un tanto intimidante, aún cuando se inclinó un poco al estilo extranjero.

Después de las debidas presentaciones y platicar un poco con los invitados anuncié la cena. Algunas chicas se ofrecieron en la cocina a calentar cuanto habían traído, era una cena muy informal para mi vestido azul y mi discreto collar aperlado. En cuanto la última chica salió, Edward entró para abrazarme por la espalda.

-¿En qué nos quedamos? –prosiguió a mis caderas.

-A que se debe… ¿la ansiedad?

-Solo es curiosidad. Entonces…

-¿Quieres que me quite algo? –sonreí sarcásticamente, aun lo tenía a mis espaldas sintiendo su sonrisa y su barba apenas creciendo en mi mejilla.

-Te ayudaré. –por delante subió mi vestido buscando la línea de mi ropa, lo bajó lentamente sin perder oportunidad de acariciar con toda su palma.

-Ed…wa... -musité sorprendida, en un momento la prenda cayó sola, quedando por el piso, oí que alguien se acercaba, solo atiné a aventar con el pie la evidencia, Edward con más soltura tomó el bowl de la ensalada.

-¿Vamos querida?

-Los estamos esperando –la voz grave de Kaname me puso nerviosa preguntándome si hubiese visto algo, todos ya estaban alrededor del comedor principal.

Hablamos de todo, de las noticias, las últimas exposiciones de arte, todos aportaban algo interesante a la plática, una reunión muy diferente a las demás acostumbradas con nuestros amigos, sin embargo, lo mío era reír, la música, más ruido y en un momento entrarían en materia del trabajo. Volví sola a la cocina cuando el vino se terminó, en cuclillas buscaba otra botella para descorchar, al incorporarme Edward de nuevo estaba muy cerca de mí a mi espalda.

-Te ayudo?- tomó entre mis manos la botella y la abrió, sentí su respiración en mi cabello.

-Gracias, amor.

-Espera…

Me quitó la botella para volverla a dejar en la barra de la cocina y sin soltarme de sus brazos besó mi cuello, sus manos pasearon por mi vientre, en un punto subió un poco mi vestido, recordé lo que me había quitado y no pude recuperar, ¡Cielos, si tan solo encontraran esa prenda por ahí! Tan fácilmente ahora sus dedos me acariciaban, enseguida mi excitación se evidenció, frotaba suavemente, pero yo deseaba que lo hiciera más rápido, si solo ese momento íbamos a tener; con su otra mano me tenía por la cintura, de momento me asusté de pensar que alguien llegara, pero poco a poco me fue gustando su juego, mi respiración empezó agitarse calladamente, el se detuvo y fue enseguida a una alacena para sacar más copas, yo quedé aún con mis manos sobre la barra, conteniendo un temblor de estar a punto de culminar pero sin haberlo lograrlo, una chica había entrado preguntando por el vino, lo vio enfrente de mi y se lo llevó. Edward la alcanzó y yo me quedé sola para reponerme de la sorpresa. Pensé en terminar yo misma lo que el había iniciado, escuché su risa y me apresuré a acompañarlo, irresistible, todo mío; las chicas lo veían embelesadas, ¿para que terminar por mí misma algo que el podría hacer mucho mejor? Solo era cuestión de tiempo, que esta cena terminara para poder estar solos. Pero cuánto tiempo más pasaría? De pronto me miró y me dirigió una de esas sonrisas que me cautivaron cuando lo conocí. Sentí desmayar si en ese momento no me tomaba, no sabía que pretendía, pero me había provocado desearlo salvajemente aún con invitados, mi mente empezó a divagar que tan malo sería que me hiciera el amor sobre la mesa del comedor sin importar los testigos.

Aproveché cada oportunidad para ir a la cocina, con la esperanza que me alcanzara y me diera aunque fuera una pequeña dosis de lo que me estaba gustando, pero fue inútil, no me siguió más.

Cuando pensé que la cena culminaría, alguien más sacaba otro tema extenso y empezaban a discutir de ello, empezaba a desesperarme, yo ya quería a mi Edward para mí, ¡ya, ya! Es mío y el con tal desfachatez parecía ser el principal en alargar esa reunión. Ya no me importaba la mirada del tal Kaname, ni siquiera los chistes que ocasionalmente soltaban me hacían gracia, yo ya estaba ideando mil formas de besar, estrujar y saborear a Edward en nuestra alcoba, pero el momento no llegaba. Empecé a darme por vencida, me disculpé para retirarme, Edward me sonrió y apretó un poco mi pierna antes de levantarme para llevar mi copa a la cocina. Ahí tiré el resto del vino en el fregadero, cansada y frustrada.

Sentir de nuevo las manos de Edward rodear mi cintura me devolvió el deseo, como una fuerte ventisca que aviva un fuego supuestamente extinto. No se si fue el vino, pero poco me importaba que alguien abriera la cocina, era mi casa, y era mi casi marido, más ansiosamente besó mi nuca y acarició mi pecho por encima de la tela, traté de guiar sus manos más allá de mi bajo vientre, pero el se resistió.

-Te tengo algo mejor- mejor? No, no nada podía ser mejor, nada podríamos hacer que no fuera eso, afuera estaban los invitados…. Qué equivocada estaba.

Al lado quedaba la mesa de la cocina, esa de imitación mármol fría y sin vida, ahí mismo me guió hasta sentarme encima de ella, quedó entre mis piernas, gemí un poco por lo frío de la superficie, lo abracé en un arrebatador beso, oía la gente conversar y reír, todo seguro, nadie se aproximaba, podría ver alguna sombra a tiempo en la puerta si eso sucedía. Edward ya más agitado se hincó delante de mí, me resistí un poco, me vió y se mordió un labio, a el le encantaba explorar ese lugar de mí, no pude resistirme y abrí más mis piernas, recargué una mano hacia atrás, acaricié su cabello y me entregué a la sensación. Por diversas circunstancias Edward y yo no habíamos podido estar juntos en algunos días, ya lo necesitaba cerca de mí, de esa forma. Ahí... ahí...

-Ahí... ahí… Ed… Ah…-moví mis caderas contra sus labios.

-Shhh… -dijo aún en mi intimidad, se levantó y me besó, me probé en sus labios, vigilaba cada vez menos la puerta y la temida sombra detrás de ella que podría interrumpir nuestro rápido encuentro. Bajó una mano, pensé que la introduciría en mí, pero fue a su pantalón para desabrochárselo, no podía creer que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, yo no podría darle lo que supuse me pediría, sería muy evidente…. Pero antes de luchar contra la idea, sentí su dureza lista para hundirse en mí, desabroché su camisa para sentir contra mi pecho su perfecto abdomen; desesperadamente lo mordisqueaba, mientras no se dieran cuenta lo que sucedía, podía hacerme suya cuantas veces quisiera, me prometí ser silenciosa. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose haciendo el momento más deseable, lentamente salía, lentamente entraba en mí, eso lo tenía bastante excitado su respiración en mi cuello me incitaba, el movía mis caderas para controlarse; cada vez fue más difícil contenerse, yo ya no pensaba, no tenía coherencia ni conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, pero eso si, sentía y mucho con la nueva experiencia. Mi interior gritaba por el.

Por fin lo que no quería que llegara, una sombra se aproximó detrás de la puerta, no quería separarme, no se si esperaba hasta que atravesara la puerta para hacerlo; no se movió, ahí se quedó un rato. Y si estuviera alguien viendo? Me prendió el solo pensarlo, que alguien estuviera de indiscreto, a esa medida solo una cosa me importaba. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de un posible espectador, sin importar a que hora entrara, si es que se atrevía a interrumpirnos.

La puerta se movió sólo un poco, pedía más a Edward bajito, "más, más, más rápido"… Un leve murmullo detrás de la puerta confirmó mis sospechas, sabían lo que hacíamos. Edward vió mi mirada hacia la puerta, sin voltear entendió que nos observaban, entonces se lució. Lo sentí más profundo cuando me bajó de la mesa y me volteó hacia ella, arremetiéndome ferozmente sin reserva, el choque de nuestros cuerpos se escuchaba a la par de nuestra respiración enloquecida, mis manos sobre la mesa sostenían su fuerza, sin piedad apretujaba mis caderas, yo aún no podía emitir sonido alguno, aunque supiera que nos observaban, aún no me atrevía. Edward llevó su mano a mi trasero apretujando, más adentro y luego otra vez, más rápido y otra más, eso desencadenó algo en mí.

No me limité, gemí, gemí su nombre, claro y fuerte, ahogado la mayoría de veces. Que no les cupiera duda de que era Edward quien me hacía sentir todo eso, me gustó que supieran que era así como nos amábamos, así como nos satisfacíamos, nos complementábamos, nos hacíamos el amor, teníamos sexo. Sexo con todas sus letras, con toda la pasión y sin medida, Amor como sólo nosotros lo entendíamos.

Recordé el rostro de Kaname, seguramente nos estaría viendo, me enloqueció que un hombre como el supiera como podía yo enloquecer a alguien como Edward; de lo que se perdía el serio colega, quizá estuviera sonriendo, anonadado o excitado. Y las tipas que veían a mi novio embobadas, me gustó presumir lo que nunca tendrían, y ahora admiraban muertas de envidia. Pensé que escucharía alguna risita, pero aparte de nosotros un silencio reinaba al otro lado de la estancia. Edward estaba a punto de terminar, lo podía sentir, pellizcaba mi pecho cuando eso sucedía, sólo necesité escucharle jadear de placer para pronto hacerlo yo. Fue riquísima la sensación liberadora de sentirse expuesta, porque no era solamente yo, estaba acompañada de mi cómplice en todo momento. Cuando volvimos un poco en sí, volteamos a la puerta pero ya no había nadie, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Sin palabras acomodó mi ropa y yo la de el, pasaron algunos minutos para salir de nuestra cocina, en la sala estaba sólo el… Con una extraña mirada impenetrable y una copa en la mano, cuando nos vio, Kaname se paró delante de nosotros con su abrigo en la mano listo para marcharse.

-Gracias por la cena-dijo cortésmente- fue muy interesante.

Vio a Edward solo un instante y luego a mí fijamente, apenas una sonrisa torcida se asomó y salió, nosotros en ese momento o no supe qué decir o cómo actuar, Edward tenía esa mirada inalterable, pero se que ahora éramos nosotros los sorprendidos. Nunca más volvimos a verle.

Al igual que a la monotonía.

**F I N**

* * *

**Esta historia la escribí hace un tiempo como parte de una serie erótica que publicaba en un grupo Yahoo que unas amigas y yo moderabamos. La dinámica era simple, historias con diferentes personajes (crossovers) galanes sin necesidad de mencionar a la protagonista, en ocasiones las lectoras me solicitaban un personaje y fantasia en especial y en esa ocasión le tocó el turno a Edward y un loquillo deseo de ser medio observados. Quise compartirlo con ustedes, ojalá les guste. ¡Besos y gracias por leer y comentar**

**Alexa Bauder**


End file.
